bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell in the Hole
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Russell in the Hole page at Bully Wiki. 'Russell in the Hole '''is the final storyline mission of Chapter 1 in ''Bully. Mission Summary Starting just at the end of Help Gary, Gary Smith and Jimmy Hopkins have just entered The Hole as various students begin entering. Gary introduces Jimmy to The Hole, and tells him it is where Bullworth Academy separates the men from the boys. Jimmy asks what it has to do with standing up to people, and Gary retorts that this is where he stands up to Jimmy. He beings spouting delusions about how he 'knows' Jimmy hates him and talks about him behind his back, and that he knows that Jimmy also wants to run the school, but in the end Gary will be the one to run it. He then climbs out of the pit, and introduces Russell Northrop to the crowd. Russell climbs down into the pit, and Jimmy tells Gary that now he hates him. Gary then lies to Russell, telling him that Jimmy said things about Russell's mother and barnyard animals, and Russell, irritated and wanting revenge, sets out to fight Jimmy. Russell fights using various professional wrestling moves, such as a back fist, clothesline, and a double axehandle in addition to his Powerbomb. Additionally, he charges Jimmy headfirst into the walls of The Hole, before smashing him onto the ground. Two thirds of the way through the fight, he begins grabbing Jimmy and attempting to put him in a Boston Crab. When Jimmy punches him, he thrusts out his chest, sending Jimmy flying. Occasionally throughout the fight, Russell stops to pose, allowing Jimmy an opportunity to hit him. Jimmy can also dodge Russell's charges, causing Russell himself to run headfirst into The Hole's walls. After he wins the fight, Jimmy turns to Gary and asks him why he did it, and that he thought they were friends. Gary laughs in his face, claiming that friends are for the weak, and dives into a monologue about taking over the school. He calls Jimmy a liability, and then says goodbye to Jimmy by calling out 'see you around, moron'. Pete, who was not present during the fight, then comes out and applauds and congratulates Jimmy. Jimmy pays no mind and instead helps Russell up, and tells him that he never said anything about Russell's mother. He then orders Russell to leave him and Pete alone, to which Russell agrees, smacking himself and saying 'bad Russell'. If Jimmy loses the fight, a cutscene plays in which Russell screams 'ME RUSSELL' whilst standing over Jimmy, and the mission then restarts from the beginning. Students Attending the Fight Members from each of the school cliques are seen watching and cheering on the fight. * Nerds: Earnest Jones, Melvin O'Connor, and Fatty Johnson. * Preppies: Derby Harrington, Pinky Gauthier, and Bryce Montrose. * Greasers: Johnny Vincent, Lola Lombardi, and Norton Williams. * Jocks: Ted Thompson, Mandy Wiles, and Damon West. * Bullies: Trent Northwick and Davis White. Video Walkthrough The video walkthrough can be found on the page of ''Help Gary. A link to the mission Russell in the Hole exists here, courtesy of Bully Wiki.'' Category:Chapter 1 Category:Missions